Maps
by deathpandicorns
Summary: With Natsu a freshman in college, there's a lot of problems he's about to face. Romance, enemies, and a handsome roommate. College is about to get hard. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza


Natsu hauled a small suitcase and a pillow down the university tiled flooring. It was his freshman year in college; majoring in Forensic Scientology. He clutched his room key in his hand.

"85B...85B..." he kept whispering to himself. Natsu glared around for a first-day helper to see if he was lost or not. Unfortunately, all there was were parents and fellow students looking for their own room. Natsu had nobody; they were all at home. Everyone else was talking to each other and were already friends.

A blonde girl beside him trips and falls, thus dropping all her luggage. Her father stands behind her with his hands behind his back. "Lucy, pick this up and stop all this nonsense. I have a meeting to be at at 12:00 and it's an hour drive from Hargeon Port," he shouted.

Lucy whimpers. "Yes, sir," she answers back. 'What a jerk of a dad...' Natsu thought as he set his belongings against the wall closest to Lucy. He gets on his knees and helps her pick up her things. They both looked up at time, meeting eye contact.

'She's...gorgeous...' Natsu thought to himself. She had dark chocolate eyes with gorgeous blonde locks put into a sloppy side braid. The girl wore a tank top blouse, the shade of manilla, with short jean shorts.

"HI, I'm Natsu," Natsu said, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Lucy. Thanks for helping me pick up my things," they stood up from the ground,"but we really have to get going. I'll see you around, Natsu," she replied, and started walking the direction they were originally walking.

Natsu went to pick up his things from the wall and continued walking. He pulls his key out of his pocket. Natsu puts the the key in the keyhole and opens the door. A familiar face looks up from a magazine.

"Natsu?" he asks, closing the magazine and putting it on the bedside table. The boy had raven dark hair, a white cardigan unbuttoned, revealing his current eight pack. He also wore blade jeans, and was currently barefoot.

"Gray?!" Natsu shouted, dropping his things on the floor.

"I can't believe you're my roommate! I was hoping for a chick," Gray claims disappointed.

"Well, Gray, if you went to the open house like the rest of us, you would know there is no opposite gender roommates," Natsu said sarcastically. Gray gave him a glare.

"It's not my fault I got strept throat the same fateful day! I would've gone anyway, if Ultear wasn't a brat." Gray smiled, as he was thinking of his extremely annoying sister, who was left at home.

Natsu lifted his luggage and placed it on his bed. "Is that all you brought, firebrain?" Gray asked.

"Well Igneel couldn't get off work in time to take me shopping, so he told me to take what I already had and buy stuff as needed," Natsu explained.

"That makes sense. I still can't believe you call your dad-"

"He's not my dad. Just a caretaker," Natsu interrupted.

"Sorry/ Last question and I'm going to find a vending machine," Gray said, holding some loose change.

"Go for it."

"Why are you wearing your scarf inside?" Gray asked.

"Well why not?" Natsu answered putting his belongings in his drawers. Gray left, leaving the door wide open. Natsu went to shut it, when he saw a familiar face across the hall. Lucy's father walked out of the room across from his, with Lucy waving goodbye.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said closing his door and leaning back on it.

"Oh, hello Natsu!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Who's your roommate?" Natsu asked with curiousity bubbling in his mind.

"Erza...ugh I forgot her last name!" Lucy answered honestly. 'Erza Scarlet?!' Natsu thought. "Maybe it will be another Erza hopefully' he thought again.

"Who's yours?" Lucy asked.

"Gray Fullbuster. He's am old childhood friend, from middle school," Natsu answered. A redhead popped out from behind Lucy.

"Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Looks like you two already met," Lucy says sarcastically.

"Oh, hey Erza. Haven't seen you since...middle school...like my roommate, Gray," Natsu sadly exclaims.

"You must know a lot of people from middle school." Lucy laughs.

"Speaking of which, what are you guys majoring in?" Lucy asks.

"Forensic Scientology," Natsu answers.

"Communications," Erza replies.

"Oh, I'm majoring in Creative Writing," Lucy says. Gray comes walking down the hall with handfuls of snacks.

"Natsu, let me in," Gray says. Natsu opens the door.

"See ya later, Luce!" Natsu before entering. He closes the door and leans against it. "Erza is right across the hall," Natsu says with a scared tone. Gray almost spit out his food.

"Erza?! We went to high school to get rid of her! We're all dead before sophomore year!" Gray looks at his phone. "At least I met a girl at the vending machine." Natsu glares over and sees a brand new contact, labeled "Juvia."

"Let's hope she's not obsessed with you like Erza was in sixth grade." Natsu laughs.

"Sixth grade was the worst. Anyway, dinner's in two hours, so what do you want to do?"

"A walk around campus? We could bring Juvia, Erza, and Lucy too!" Natsu exclaims.

"Who's Lucy?" Gray asks.

"The blonde girl across the hall," Natsu replies with a smirk.


End file.
